Not Alone
by whatmakesyoubeautiful101
Summary: This story is your typical boy meets girl, girl likes boy, they date, that kind of thing. Except there are some twists like: Bullying, cheating, lying, break-ups, make-ups, and the best part fights! So come on and give it a try.
1. Not Alone Ally's POV

**Hi! I love watching Austin & Ally. i hope they end up together. anyways i wrote this story im not sure but i might add another chapter. the song that i used in here is Not Alone by Darren Criss. i love Darren Criss. lol Diclaimer: i DO NOT own Austin & Ally though i with i did. Anyways Enjoy.**

* * *

I was sitting at Sonic Boom waiting for costumers and when I heard the door open I didn't even have to look up to know that is Austin and Dez. I could tell because I could smell Austin's cologne that he always wears and it smelt so good. I look up into his dazzling hazel eyes and that perfect smile an-

"Hey Alls! How's it going?" Austin asked. I didn't really hear him though because I was thinking about how perfect his hair is. "Ally? Ally? ALLY!" he yelled and when I finally realized I was being talked to he asked "Ally are you okay? You were just kind of spacing out and staring towards me."

"Oh y I'm fine sorry I was uh just thinking of some umm song ideas ab- I mean for you." I said blushing a little. "Would you mind watching the store for a bit? I'm going to go upstairs and work on that song I was just thinking about." I asked Dez and Austin.

"Sure Alls." Austin replied. I said thanks and ran up stairs to my practice room shutting the door behind me. Ughh I have to stop thinking about Austin. I'm pretty he only thinks of me as a friend but as we became better friend I sorta developed a crush on Austin but he can never find out because I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way. I sat down at the piano and started playing random notes while still thinking of Austin and suddenly some song lyrics started to come to me and so I wrote them down and put some music to them. An hour later I came up with this;

_I've been alone__  
__Surrounded by darkness__  
__I've seen how heartless__  
__The world can be_

_I've seen you crying__  
__You felt like it's hopeless__  
__I'll always do my best__  
__To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone__  
__Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
__Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy__  
__But it ain't hard trying__  
__Every time I see you smiling__  
__And I feel you so close to me__  
__And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone__  
__Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
__Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble__  
__I trip and stumble__  
__Trying to make sense of things sometimes__  
__I look for reasons__  
__But I don't need 'em__  
__All I need is to look in your eyes__  
__And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone__  
__Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna take us down__  
__Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Cause you're here with me__  
__And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
__Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
__And you know it's true__  
__It don't matter what'll come to be__  
__You know our love is all we need__  
__Our love is all we need to make it through_

After I finished that last note I jumped at the sound of someone clapping and I turned around and I was face to face with Austin. I looked embarrassed at the thought that Austin heard me sing this song and it was about him. Oh man.

"That was a good song Alls! I really loved the chorus. Baby I'm not alone cause you're here with me." Austin sang "Super good but the lyrics were a little to girly for me so I'm the song was for you and since it is talking about love I'm guessing you wrote it about a guy. So who is he?" oh crap I thought.

"Umm no one I just wrote a song." I lied and some how Austin could tell I was lying because he said; "come on Ally. You can tell me. Don't worry I promise not to tell." I was debating whether I should tell him or not. I hated lying to him so I took a deep breathe told him;

"Austin. Your write the song I wrote is about a guy." I started out slowly.

"Who is it? Do I know him?" Austin asked. _Umm ya I'm pretty sure you know him_, I thought.

"The song is about you." I said in barley a whisper.

"What was that Alls? I didn't quite catch that." So I tried again a little bit louder;

"The song is about you."

"What?" Austin said. I didn't know if he heard me or was just in shock but my eyes were filling with tears and I was full of emotion so I yelled;

"The song was about you okay. I like you. I have for a while now but I didn't know if you felt the same so I never said any thing!" he was looking at me with a blank expression on his face. This made me both hurt and angry.

"But obviously I was right. You don't feel the same way. Ughh I'm so stupid!" with that said I turned around and I ran out of my practice room and down the stairs past Dez who was asleep and the cash register. I heard Austin call my name but I didn't stop running or turn back. I just kept running. I ran all the way home and burst threw the door and laid on the couch and buried my face in the pillow and started to sob uncontrollably. Thank goodness that my dad was at another one of his conventions. After a while I eventually cried my self to sleep.

* * *

**How many of you guys Listen to R5 Ross Lynch's Family band. i do infact i'm listening to them right now. I also love Riker. he is hot. any ways byebye for now.**


	2. What Makes You Beautiful Austin's POV

**Sup i'm back. this is in Austin's POV. i hope you like it. Song used What Makes You Beautiful by 1D! LOL AND DISCLAIMER: i DO Not own Austin & Ally. Enjoy.**

* * *

I was a little shocked at the fact that Ally just said she liked me but, the thing that shocked me the most was that after she screamed that she liked me she ran out. Not waiting to here my response so I just sat down at the piano and then I got an idea. To tell Ally I like her I would try and right a song that would tell her how I felt when ever I'm with her. To be honest when ever I'm with her my stomach does little flips. Every time I see her smile it gets about a thousand times brighter. The way she flips her hair is so cute and when ever somebody brings up dancing she does this cute little can't dance very well dance and I love it. I sit down and start and after three hours I think I had the perfect song. I went downstairs to find Dez a sleep ant the counter.

"DEZ WAKE UP!" I yelled and Dez woke up and fell off his chair. I laughed and Dez said;

"You know it is not nice to yell at somebody when they are sleeping. Oh what time is it. Wow 6:00. It is time to close up. Where is Ally?" Just the mention of her name made me happy.

"She said she wasn't feeling good so she asked us if we would close up. So I said sure." I said and Dez said okay and started to help me close up.

"Dude do you want a ride home?" Dez asked. I shook my head and said no I have to run an errand and he said okay and left. I turned and started to walk in the direction of Ally's house. When I got there I went to the door and knocked. No answer so I knocked again. Still no one answer the door so I quietly opened the door and went inside. Ally was inside the living room asleep on the couch. Oh how cute she looked when she was sleeping. I didn't want to wake her so I thought I would do something nice for her. So as quietly as I could I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room and successfully set her on her bed without her waking up so I left and ran home and grabbed some clothes and headed back to Ally's house and then texted my mom and told her I was staying at Dez's house tonight and she texted back ok. I sat laid down on the couch at closed my eyes.

When I woke up it was 6 am so I got up and went into the kitchen and found some pancake mix in the cupboard so I got to work and started making them and while they were cooking I set the table. I got out glasses and filled them with orange juice and then I went back to the fridge and noticed a pickle jar and got that out to cause Ally loves pickles. When the pancakes where done I set them on the table and grabbed the syrup and put it on the table along with the butter just in case. Ally was still sleeping so I quietly tiptoed up stairs and walked into her room. She was wearing her PJ's so possibly some time in the night she got up and changed. I sat on the bed and poked her arm.

"Ally It is time to wake up! Ally!" she still didn't wake up so I thought of something that usually wakes up my sister. I stuck my finger in her mouth and then stuck it in Ally's ear;

"WET WILY" I yelled. Her eyes opened up instantly and she screamed and then looked over at me and screamed again.

"Austin? Three things: 1) Why are you here? 2) Did you give me a wet wily? And 3) what the heck are you doing here?" she asked whipping her ear.

"Yes I did give you a wet wily. To answer your first and second Question come down stairs." I didn't even give her time to answer before I pulled her out of bed and down stairs. I led her into the kitchen and said;

"Tada! I made us breakfast and look there are pickles!" I looked at Ally and her mouth was open in shock. "You did this for me?" she asked. "Ya I felt really bad about yester day so I was thinking how I would make up for it and I thought make her breakfast. I pulled her to the table and sat her down. We started to eat and then when we were done I looked at her and said;

"Wait there is more." I pulled her up and grabbed her hand and started to led her to her music room.

"Austin what are we doing in here?" She asked. I didn't say a word I just sat her down on the piano bench and sat down beside her and I started to sing the song I wrote for her yesterday;

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That what makes you beautiful

So c-come on  
You got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
I don't know why  
You're being shy  
And turn away when I look into your eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana  
Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful

As I finished singing it I looked at Ally who had the biggest smile on her face. I played the last note and then turned to look at Ally who threw her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear thanks and do you really mean it?

"Of course I do Ally. I really mean it. You're Beautiful and I love you. I have ever since that day in the store when I first met you. I loved you then and always will." She just looked into my eyes. I was worried.

"Alls say something please." I said. She still didn't say anything all she did was star at my eyes and then she leaned in and closed her eyes ad kissed me. When she did I felt sparks. I kissed her back and that is how we sat for a few moments until she pulled back out of breathe.

"Austin I love you to." She said and hugged me.

* * *

**Be sure to review. BYEBYE!**


	3. Who Says Ally's POV

**Heloo me agian. I added another chapter well obviously. lol. i hope you like this one sorry i had to have a bit of drama. im a nerdlike used is Who Says by Selena Gomez. Disclaimer: i do not own Austin and ally sadly. so enjoy.**

* * *

After me and Austin had our big confession moment we walked out of my music room hand in hand and went into the living room. I looked at the clock and it was 8am and I had to be at the store at 8:45.

"Austin I have to go to work soon and I got to get ready." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice because I didn't want to leave him.

"Oh ok. Wait hey Ally how about I help you work at Sonic Boom today! Free of charge. I want to say sorry for how I acted yesterday. Also sorry for making you cry. I will never make you cry ever again. I won't let anyone make you cry. I will never let harm come your way again. So please let me come to work with you!" Austin begged. I looked at him and kissed him lightly on the lips and then whispered in his ear and said;

"Of course you can." He sighed in relief.

**(LATER AT SONIC BOOM)**

It was almost noon and Trish texted me to meet her at the food court so I asked Austin if he could watch the store while I go see her.  
"Sure Alls just hurry back." I said I would and kissed Austin on the check and hurried out the door. As I walked to the food court I passed Quinn and Britnii the biggest Queen Bees in my school.

"Sup skank?" Quinn asked. Ughh it was like it was their mission to make my life a living Hell.

"Quinn if anyone is a skank it is you ok so just leave me alone." I tried to pass them but Quinn stepped in the way.

"Do you think that is suppose to offend me you untalented loser!" That was like a slap in the face. Being called a loser and a skank I could care less but when someone called me untalented I couldn't take it. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Oh look Quinn. She has feelings. You made her cry. What a loser." Britnii says and then they leave and they purposely bump into me. As soon as they left I totally lost it and tears started streaming down my face. I couldn't believe it. They called me untalented. That is one thing that hurt. I forgot that I had to meet Trish at the food court; I just ran all the way back to Sonic Boom with tears streaming down my face. I bursted through the door and Austin looked up;

"Ally? What Happened?" I didn't answer him though I just ran right up stairs and into my practice room. I locked the door and sat down at the piano bench and sobbed.

"Ally! What's wrong? Come on please open the door and tell me what happened! Please." Austin knocked on the door for five minutes then stopped. I thought he left when all of the sudden the door opened and a very concerned Austin came in.

"Ally what happened?" I didn't answer though. "Come on Alls, you can tell me." Austin begged.

"Quinn and Britnii came up to me and called me a skank and an untalented loser! I don't care that they called me a skank or a loser but untalented hurt. Austin wrapped me up in his arms and I started to cry into his shoulder. "Ally don't listen to them because you're the most talented girl I ever met. What they said was dumb and you should not believe them for one minute." I nodded my head and stayed wrapped up in Austin's arms. He started to stroke my hair and then started to sing one of my favorite songs.

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

Na na na  
Na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na  
Na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na  
Na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na  
Na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says  
Who says you're not start potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said  
Won't you tell me who said that  
Yeah, oh

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful

When he was done I looked at him.

"Thank you Austin. You have no idea how much I needed that. You have no idea how much I love you right now." I said in a whisper. To which he answered back;

"I think I do." And he kissed me. I thought to myself I have the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

**Another chapter will be up either tommorrow or tonight. it will depend on my brian. so review. and peace out.**


	4. Lucky Austin's POV

**Sorry it took me a long time to put this up i have been super busy. so sorry. song used is Lucky by Jason Maraz and Colbie Caillat. so enjoy.**

* * *

"What is going on in here?" Trish asked. Great she always picked the best moments to walk in. Ally and I quickly separated and jumped apart.

"Trish, how long have you been standing there?" I asked. I looked at Ally who grabbed a piece of her hair and started to chew on it. It was super cute seeing her be nervous after Trish caught us kissing.

"Long enough. I was worried when Ally never met me so I walked here and know one was down stairs and I started walking up the stairs and I heard Austin singing and opened the door to find you kissing." Trish explained.

"Trish I can explain every-"

"Well it's about time you guys started dating. Congratulations Ally!" Trish ran up and hugged Ally and gave me a high five.

"Umm thanks Trish." Ally and I said. "Ally are you going to be alright?" I asked after Trish left. She said yes and we went down stairs hand in hand. When we reached the bottom a voice startled us;

"It's about time. Way to go dude." Dez said giving me a bro hug.

"Austin we still have to tell our parents. Don't forget about that. My dad doesn't get back until tomorrow, so do you want to tell your family about us first?" I asked.

"Umm sure. I will go tell them and I will come back as soon as I have the Answer." I kissed her cheek and walked out of the store. When I got to my house I walked in the door and yelled;

"ANYONE HOME?" I was greeted to my sister Ray-Lynn yelling at me to shut it. I walked into the kitchen where my parents were making lunch.

"Hi sweetie." My mom said.

"Mom, Dad I have something to tell you." I said with a sigh.

"You and Ally are dating." My mouth was open in shock. How could she just guess and get it dead on. My dad almost choked on his coffee.

"I sure hope that is not the case. I don't want my son dating that Ally Dawson." My dad said in the calmest voice ever.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked hoping he wasn't but he just stared back at me with this look that said 'do you think I'm kidding'.

"Well guess what dad. We are. Me and Ally Dawson are going out and there is nothing you can say about it!" I yelled. My dad was about to open his mouth again but before he could say anything I left and headed for Sonic Boom. When I stormed through the door Ally looked at me and didn't say anything. She put up a be back in thirty minutes sign and grabbed my hand and lead me up stairs.

"What did they say Austin?" Ally asked. We sat at the piano bench and she put her head on my shoulder.

"My mom approved of us dating but my dad was like 'I don't want my son dating that Ally Dawson' and I was like to bad cause I am and he is just making angry."

"Hey I have something to get your mind off of your dad I was thinking about it all day. So sit and listen." Ally instructed. She started to play tune on the piano;

_**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**_

_**Boy I hear you in my dreams**_  
_**I feel your whisper across the sea**_  
_**I keep you with me in my heart**_  
_**You make it easier when life gets hard**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_  
_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_  
_**Lucky to be coming home again**_  
_**Ooh ooh ooh**_

_**They don't know how long it takes**_  
_**Waiting for a love like this**_  
_**Every time we say goodbye**_  
_**I wish we had one more kiss**_  
_**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_  
_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_  
_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_  
_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_  
_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**And so I'm sailing through the sea**_  
_**To an island where we'll meet**_  
_**You'll hear the music fill the air**_  
_**I'll put a flower in your hair**_

_**Though the breezes through trees**_  
_**Move so pretty you're all I see**_  
_**As the world keeps spinning 'round**_  
_**You hold me right here, right now**_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_  
_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_  
_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**_  
_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_  
_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh**_  
_**Ooh ooh ooh, ooh**_

When she was done I looked at her and said;

"You are the best. Hey want to go see a movie like a real first date or something. I mean like I could pick you up at seven and you could pick the movie." I suggested.

"Okay Austin. I would really like that. Now I really have to get back to work. Care to join me?" I grabbed he hand and we went downstairs. When it was closing time I told her I was going to go home and get ready and she should to. I kissed her good bye and said I would pick her up at seven. When I got home it was quiet. I went up stairs and found Ray-Lynn in her room;

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked.

"They went out for a drive. They never said why they went though." I shrugged and went up stairs to get ready. I hopped in the shower and after I came out and dried off I put on a black t-shirt with dark jeans and my red shoes. I grabbed a random sweater out of my closet and threw it on. I got in my car and drove to Ally's house. I thought to myself, _I hope nothing bad happens._

* * *

**Hope you liked it and tonight i will work on chapter five. Any ideas of what should happen on there date? and any song ideas also review.**_  
_


	5. When You're Gone Ally's POV

**Sorry this is a little late. but i hope you enjoy it and remember review. also if anybody want to send me some idea of what i should put in the story just private message me. Song used is When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy. oh and Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR THE HUNGER GAMES! i do own Britnii and Quinn though but im not proud of them for being mean. lol**

* * *

Austin came at around seven like he said he would. I had asked Trish to come over and help me get ready. My outfit I chose was a red sundress with my black vest. As for shoes I am wearing a pair of black flats, Trish straightened my hair and put some light makeup on me. When the door bell rang I did one quick once over in the mirror;

"Ally you look fine trust me I did a good job on you. Austin is going to be so amazed." I hugged her and ran down stairs to meet Austin. I quickly took a deep breath before I opened the door. I pulled it open and there stood Austin with a single rose in his hand.

"Wow Alls. You look so beautiful."Austin whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." I said thanks after he handed me the rose.

"So what movie did you choose to see?" Austin asked. I was thinking of some new movie titles that were coming to mind. "Umm how about Hunger Games? I have read all the books and I have been dying to see the movie." I asked.

"Sure Alls. We can watch whatever you want." When we got into the theater Austin bought two tickets for the Hunger Games while I went to get us drinks and medium popcorn to share. We walked into the theater and we walked up the steps to the fourth row and we went to sit in two available seats. As we waited for the movie to start I grabbed Austin's hand and locked our fingers together. As the movie started I could here whispers in the seat behind me so I turned around to see who it was and to my surprise it was Quinn and Britnii. They saw me looking at them. So Quinn mouthed something to me. I could barley make it out but from the parts I got from it she said something about not staring, fat freak, and you're an untalented bimbo. I quickly looked away and back on the movie. It was at the part where Katniss was hunting in the woods and Gale Scarred off the deer. Halfway through the movie I could feel something keep hitting the back of my head so I turned around and saw Quinn was throwing popcorn at the back of my head. I turned my head back at the screen and tried to ignore it but they kept throwing popcorn at me so I turned around to tell them to stop and both Britnii and Quinn gave me the finger. That was it; I needed to get out of here.

"Austin I will be right back. I'm just going to go to the washroom real quick." He said okay and I got up and went to the bathroom. I stood at the counter and turned on the tap as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I looked at my hair and there was a bunch of popcorn pieces in it so I started to pick them out. When I almost had all of them out the bathroom door opened and in walked Quinn and Britnii.

"Hey loser. Cleaning yourself up I see even though it is no use you'll always be an ugly mess. Now move I need the sink, oh and also didn't your mother ever teach you that it is rude to stare freak." Quinn said and shoved me with her hip to the side. After she was finished fixing her make-up she washed her hands in the still turned on tap. She stopped washing her hands and cupped them together kind of like a little bowl. She filled them with water and turned to where I was standing by the sinks. With one swift move she threw the water in her hands in my face. Then what made it more worse was that since Britnii did everything Quinn did she took her soda and took the lid of and threw it in my face. They walked out of the bathroom and laughed. I just sunk to the floor with my head in my hands and I cried. I cried for five minutes before the bathroom door opened and Austin walked in. He saw that I was sitting on the floor crying and gently pulled me to my feet and he wrapped his arms around me. We walked out to his car and he opened the passenger door. He sat me down and buckled my seat belt and shut the door. He got in on the driver's side.

"Alls what happened? Please tell me why you're sticky and wet?" Austin asked. I wasn't ready to talk yet. I mean come on Quinn talked about my mom. That is a personal thing and for her to do that, I mean I have a right to be upset. So I took a deep breath and told Austin everything that happened.

"Quinn and Britnii were sitting behind us in the theatre and they where saying something about me being a fat freak and an untalented bimbo. Then half way through the movie I could feel something hitting the back of my head and I turned around and they were throwing popcorn at me so I tried to ignore it but they wouldn't stop. So I was going to ask them to stop but when I turned around they gave me the finger. So I got up and went to the washroom and then they came in there and called me an ugly mess. Then she said something along the lines of 'didn't your mother ever teach you that it is rude to stare freak.' Then she shoved me out of the way to use the sink. After she was done she filled her hands full of water and splashed them on my face. Of course Britnii had to copy Quinn so she threw her drink in my face and left laughing. The thing that pissed me off the most though was the comment about my mom. I mean where do people ge-"

"Why did that thing about your mom piss you off if she left you?" Austin asked. I never really told him the real reason why my mom wasn't around. He assumed she left us because that is what I said. The only people who knew about my mom were my relatives and Trish.

"My mom never actually left me. When I was ten my parents and I went out to our cabin. We went on our boat for a ride and my dad hit a wave and my mom fell into the water. She hit her head on the boat and became unconscious and she sunk to the bottom of the ocean. She drowned before they could reach her." When I was finally done I broke down in tears. Austin grabbed my hand and kissed it and turned on the radio. He quietly whispered I'm sorry I didn't know. Just as that was said When Your Gone by Avril Lavigne came on and I started to cry but with happy tears.

"This was mine and my mom's song. We use to sing it all the time. She said when ever it was on was her way of telling me she would be there for me. They played it at her funeral." I said to Austin and I began to sing;

_**I always need time on my own  
I never thought i'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when i'm alone**_  
_**And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_  
_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When your gone**_  
_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_  
_**When your gone the face I came to know is missing too**_  
_**When your gone the words I need to hear always get me through**_  
_**The day and make it ok**_  
_**I miss you**_

_**We were made for each other**_  
_**Out here forever**_  
_**I kmow we were, yeah**_

_**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**_  
_**Everything i'd do, i'd give my heart and soul**_  
_**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

_**When your gone**_  
_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_  
_**And when your gone**_  
_**The face I came to know is missing too**_  
_**And when your gone**_  
_**All thye words I need to hear will always get me through**_  
_**The day and make it ok**_  
_**I miss you**_

I finished singing and my anger disappeared. I was filled with happiness.

"Austin, I love you." I whispered not sure if he heard me or not. Apparently he did because he said;

"I know you do Alls. I love you too."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed next chapter should be up soon and remember review.**


	6. Perfect Two Austin's POV

**hey guys sorry this is a little late. I hope you like it. Song used Perfect Two by Auburn. please review. Disclaimer.: I DO NOT OWN Austin & Ally although im sure we all wish we did. lol i do own Quinn how ever.**

* * *

It was the day after the movie disaster and I was watching the store for Ally while she was running a few errands for her dad. A few minutes after minutes Dez came in;

"Hey man. Where is Ally?" Dez asked.

"She is just out running some errands. She will be back soon though." I replied.

"She is going to get Airheads! Oh I love those candies. They are full of sugary goodness!" Dez replied.

"Dez, you are an airhead. Guess who got a new job at Footlocker?" Trish came in behind Dez.

"Ooh I love this games umm are they famous? Is it a- Owww!" Dez exclaimed when Trish blew her Footlocker Whistle in his ear. Trish then went to go check out the website and Dez said he was going to go buy some Air heads. I turned back towards the door when I heard someone come in. What I did not expect to see was my dad standing there.

"Hey Austin can I talk to you for a minute or two?" My dad asked.

"Sure I guess, Trish can you watch the store for a second." Trish said sure and I followed my dad outside. "What do you want? If you're here to say something about mine and Ally's relationship I don't want to here it." I looked at my dad who just stared at me like I had an answer for why he disapproved of our relationship.

"Austin look I'm sorry ok. Ally came to talk to me and you know what? She is not a bad person. She is a lovely girl and you couldn't possibly find anyone better for you to date. You make sure you hang on to that one. She is a keeper alright, you be good to her." I just starred at my dad in shock.

"I know she is dad and I intend to keep her and teat her right. But are you Serious?" I asked him in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes son I'm positive. I'm sorry son. Can you ever forgive me?" I nodded my head and hugged my dad. He said he had to get back to work so we parted ways. I walked back into the store and noticed a 'gone for lunch' sign on the door. I went inside and noticed Trish was gone. I figured that since the sign was already up I would head up stairs to the practice room. I was about to put my foot on the first stair when I heard Ally's Beautiful Voice coming from the practice room.

_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**_  
_**You can be the butterflies that I feel in my belly**_  
_**You can be the captain**_  
_**And I can be your first mate**_  
_**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**_

_**You can be the hero**_  
_**And I can be your sidekick**_  
_**You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split**_  
_**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**_  
_**Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**_

_**Don't know if I could ever be Without you**_  
_**'Cause boy you complete me**_  
_**And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need**_  
_**Cause you're the apple to my pie**_  
_**You're the straw to my berry**_  
_**You're the smoke to my high**_  
_**And you're the one I wanna marry**_

_**Cause you're the one for me**_  
_**And I'm the one for you**_  
_**You take the both of us**_  
_**And we're the perfect two**_  
_**We're the perfect two**_  
_**We're the perfect two**_  
_**Baby me and you**_  
_**We're the perfect two**_  
_**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/a/auburn/perfect_ ]**_  
_**You can be the prince and I can be your princess**_  
_**You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist**_  
_**You can be the shoes and I can be the laces**_  
_**You can be the heart that I spill on the pages**_  
_**You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser**_  
_**You can be the pencil and I can be the paper**_  
_**You can be as cold as the winter weather**_  
_**But I don't care as long as were together**_

_**Don't know if I could ever be**_  
_**Without you 'cause boy you complete me**_  
_**And in time I know that we'll both see**_  
_**That we're all we need**_  
_**Cause you're the apple to my pie**_  
_**You're the straw to my berry**_  
_**You're the smoke to my high**_  
_**And you're the one I wanna marry**_

_**Cause your the one for me**_  
_**And I'm the one for you**_  
_**You take the both of us**_  
_**And we're the perfect two**_  
_**We're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_  
_**Baby me and you**_  
_**We're the perfect two**_

_**You know that I'll never doubt ya**_  
_**And you know that I think about ya**_  
_**And you know I can't live without ya**_  
_**I love the way that you smile**_  
_**And maybe in just a while**_  
_**I can see me walk down the aisle**_

_**Cause you're the apple to my pie**_  
_**You're the straw to my berry**_  
_**You're the smoke to my high**_  
_**And you're the one I wanna marry**_  
_**Cause your the one for me**_  
_**And I'm the one for you**_  
_**U take the both of us**_  
_**And were the perfect two**_  
_**Were the perfect two**_  
_**Were the perfect two**_  
_**Baby me and you**_  
_**We're the perfect two**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

It was a beautiful song. I decided to let Ally have the practice room. So I took the sign of the door and when someone walked in I was shocked and angry to see Quinn.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her. She up to me and started to run her hand through my hair.

"You know you're cute when you're mad. Actually you're hot all the time." Quinn flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and threw her arms around me.

"Quinn you do know I have a girlfriend. You know Ally the one you like to torment non-stop." I said.

"Why would you want to date a freak like that when you can date me?" Then Quinn leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away and then heard;

"Austin how could you?" Ally asked. Quinn slipped her number in my pocket and kissed my cheek and left.

"Ally it is not what it looks like. She came on to me. Please Alls." I followed her into the practice room and I was about to go in when she slammed the door in my face.

"Just go Away Austin. I can't believe you. Just leave me alone." I walked back down to the store and felt like my heart was just ripped out of my chest. I walked to my house and went to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed and started to cry silently. I eventually cried my self to sleep.

* * *

**Okay i'm sorry please don't hate me. I had to have drama in this story don't worry though everything will be rainbows and cupcakes soon. lol Also how many of you guys have seen paul blart mall cop. it is an old movie but the girl who plays trish is in the movie and she works at footlocker. lol now you see where i got the idea . it is hilarious as hell and i love watching the movie with my dad because the paul blart reminds me so much of my dad. anyways i hope you enjoyed. and please review.**


	7. You Belong With Me Ally's POV

**Hey this is so late. i apologize. dont hate me lol. song used is You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. i liked writing this chapter. Disclaimer: i think we all know that sadly i dont own Austin & Ally. i do however own Quinn and i'm actually proud of her in this chapter and you will see why. so enjoy.**

* * *

I sat on the couch in my practice room at the store and put my hands in my head and cried. I couldn't believe what my eyes just seen. Austin and Quinn were kissing and then Quinn gave Austin her number. Ughhh I screamed into one of the throw pillows on the couch and threw it at the door. I'm so upset and angry. I just can't think straight. I lay down on the couch and shut my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

"_Ally I'm breaking up with you because you don't love me anymore." Austin said and then just at that moment Quinn ran into the store and jumped on Austin and started to ki- _

"AUSTIN!" I bolted upright screaming. I looked at my watch and the time was eight pm. I was only asleep for two hours. I got up from the couch and my eyes were all puffy and red. I looked around and noticed that on the piano bench was Dougie. That was the stuffed dolphin I gave to Austin after he sang my butterfly song when I got to bad stage fright. I grabbed it and hugged it. It still smelt like Austin's cologne that he always wears and that made me cry again. I missed Austin terribly but after what he did I could never forgive him. He kissed Quinn my enemy. The same Quinn that harassed me at the movies and who harassed me my whole life. I walked out of my practice room with Dougie still wrapped up in my arms and sown the steps and out the door locking it behind me. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Trish and told her to meet me at my house in ten.

**(Later at Ally's House)**

"Then she did what?" Trish asked while I was explaining to her about what Austin did.

"She gave him her number and kissed him on the cheek. I can't believe he would do something like that." I said in between sobs. I stopped talking and just cried. Trish hugged me and was saying soothing words and trying to cheer me up.

"Trish can you stay here tonight? I just really don't want to be alone." She said sure and went into the hall to call her mom. I pulled Dougie to me and hugged him tight. Trish came back in and told me she could stay over, and with in a few minutes I fell asleep hugging the stuffed dolphin.

The next morning when I woke I got ready and me and Trish parted ways and I went to Sonic Boom and got to work. An hour later I was helping a guy who looked to be about twenty, find the perfect guitar for his fiancé.

"She is very into music and I want to get her the best guitar here." asked the man.

"Well what is her favorite color and does she want an electric guitar or an acoustic?" I asked back.

"She likes black and she is into country music so how about an acoustic. I mean after all her favorite singer is Taylor Swift." The guy replied. I showed him a really nice guitar and he liked it so he bought it. After he left the guy had me thinking about a certain Taylor Swift song. So I sat down at the piano in the shop and started to play it;

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend**_  
_**she's upset.**_  
_**She's going off about something that you said**_  
_**'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...**_  
_**I'm in the room**_  
_**It's a typical Tuesday night**_  
_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_  
_**And she'll never know your story like I do'**_

_**But she wears short skirts**_  
_**I wear T-shirts**_  
_**She's cheer captain**_  
_**And I'm in the bleachers**_  
_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up**_  
_**And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_  
_**Been here all along so why can't you see, you**_  
_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_  
_**Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**_  
_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_  
_**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**_  
_**Hey isn't this easy**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_  
_**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**_  
_**You say your fine**_  
_**I know you better then that**_  
_**Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that**_

_**She wears high heels**_  
_**I wear sneakers**_  
_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_  
_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up**_  
_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_  
_**Been here all along so why can't you see**_  
_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_  
_**All this time how could you not know**_  
_**Baby...**_  
_**You belong with me**_

_**Oh'**_  
_**I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night**_  
_**I'm the one who makes you laugh**_  
_**When you know your about to cry**_  
_**And I know your favorite songs**_  
_**And you tell me about your dreams**_  
_**Think I know where you belong**_  
_**Think I know it's with me...**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you**_  
_**Been here all along**_  
_**So why can't you see**_  
_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_  
_**All this time**_  
_**How could you not know**_  
_**Baby you belong with me**_  
_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_  
_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me...**_

After I was done playing I quickly glanced up and saw blonde hair that looked very familiar. I ran outside and that's when it hit me the blonde hair I saw was Quinn's.

"Hey Quinn! Let me tell you something the only reason why you pick on me is because your self esteem is so low that picking on people is the only way to make a skank like you feel better about her self. So go ahead and call me untalented because it doesn't matter. I'm smart enough to know that I have way more talent then you will ever have. So just do me a favor and get a life and leave mine alone." Quinn just stared at me in disbelief.

"Whatever Dawson oh and I guess I should be fair and say. I kissed Austin okay. Right before I kissed him he told me to leave because of what I have done to you. I just did it because I was jealous that you had Austin and I didn't. I'm sorry I was ever mean to you. I was just so jealous of you because you had such good grades, an amazing voice, such good friends, and I guess I just wanted to be like you. I now know that what I did was wrong. Just don't blame Austin for it okay it was my fault. I'm sorry I brought up your mom that one day and about the water. Can you please forgive me please? I'm so sorry." Quinn said. This time it was my turn to stare at her in disbelief.

"Okay. We can try to be friends. Also were you serious about Austin though?" I had to ask.

"Yes I was serious. Trust me that boy loves you." Quinn said. Oh my gosh I made the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter cause i did. im also glad that Quinn finally came to her senses. But what will ally do to tell her she is sooryy? i dont know stay tuned. next chapter should be up soon.k be sure to review and peace.**


	8. Check Yes Juliet Austin's POV

**HEre you guys go the chapter that will determine if they get back together. I hope you like it. Song used is Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. oh my friend would love me right now for using this song cause she is like obsessed with we the kings. idk bout u guys but im obsessed with jeydon wale. if u dont know who that is check him up on youtube. he is pretty awesome. Disclaimer: do i really have to say it. I Don't Own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

I had been thinking all day of how I could tell Ally I'm sorry. I went for a walk and as I walked I passed the spot where Ally first showed me Pickles the goose. I laughed at all the good memories me and Ally had at that little spot. I continued on walking and I walked past Sonic Boom and I saw Ally sitting at the counter waiting for costumers. She looked as bored as ever but still so cute. Mine and All's relationship kind of reminded me of Romeo and Juliet. _Check yes Juliet Are you with me? _Hmmm that seems like good lyrics for songs. I started to play around with some lyrics and then I got this awesome melody in my head and I ran home before I lost it and I played it on the piano and I started to piece together a song. I have the perfect plan to win back Ally. I texted Dez and told him to meet me at the food court.

**(LATER AT FOOD COURT) **

"So do you think my plan will work?" I asked Dez after explaining my master plan to him.

"Huh? I'm sorry man I was distracted that delicious looking banana. I heard none of what you said. Sorry." I said forget it and me and Dez got up to leave but as I started to walk away I accidently bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going." Trish said and when she looked up to see who she bumped into she said;

"Oh hell no. Just what do you think you and Bozo over here think you're doing?"

"Sorry I bumped into you Trish but I got to go." I said that and left. Trish and Dez just stared at each other. Oh well I had something's I had to buy. Like a picnic basket some candles and a picnic blanket. I went to the local Stop 'N' Shop and picked up what I needed. Then I headed home to work on that song. I wanted to make sure everything goes perfectly. I packed up my guitar and set it buy the door now I just had to wait till it about 8pm. I looked at the clock and it said noon. Man I have a long time to wait.

**(LATER AT 8PMAT THE PARK)**

I walked to the park with everything. When I got there I found a picnic table and set everything up. I put down the traditional read and white squared picnic blanket and then set up the candles and lit them. I didn't take out the food yet. I leaned my guitar against the table. I took a few steps back and admired my work. Perfect. I headed on my way to Ally's house. When I got there I found a few good sized rocks and threw the first one at Ally's window. Nothing. I no she is home because her bedroom light is on. So I threw another one a little bit harder then the first. Still nothing. So I took my last stone and threw it at the window harder but not to hard that it would break her window. I saw Ally look out the window so I quickly found one more rock and threw it and finally she opened the window.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" Ally asked.

"I have a surprise for you. But you have to come down." I said back she said okay and climbed out her window and quickly shimmed down the tree that was beside her window. She was wearing a colored graphic tee with a black scarf around he neck and black skinny jeans and a pair of converse. When she was on the ground she huffed;

"Okay I'm here now what do you want?"

"I told you it is a surprise so you have to close your eyes and no peeking." I said she agreed so I took the scarf around her neck and tried it around her head so she couldn't see. I took her hand and we started to walk in the direction of the park. When we got there I took the scarf off her eyes and she took in the scene in front of her.

"Did you do this for me?" Ally whispered.

"Yes and I even wrote a song. So sit down and enjoy;

_**Check yes Juliet, are you with me?**_  
_**Rain is falling down on the sidewalk**_  
_**I won't go until you come outside**_  
_**Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo**_  
_**I'll keep tossing rocks at your window**_  
_**There's no turning back for us tonight**_  
_**Lace up your shoes (ay oh, ay oh)**_  
_**Here's how we do**_  
_**Run, baby, run**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_  
_**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance (give them the chance)**_  
_**Don't sell your heart**_  
_**Don't say we're not meant to be**_  
_**Run, baby, run**_  
_**Forever we'll be**_  
_**You and me**_  
_**Check yes Juliet, I'll be waiting**_  
_**Wishing, wanting, yours for the taking**_  
_**Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye**_  
_**Check yes Juliet, here's the countdown**_  
_**3-2-1, now fall in my arms now**_  
_**They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind**_  
_**Lace up your shoes (ay oh, ay oh)**_  
_**Here's how we do**_  
_**Run, baby, run**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_  
_**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance (give them the chance)**_  
_**Don't sell your heart**_  
_**Don't say we're not meant to be**_  
_**Run, baby, run**_  
_**Forever we'll be**_  
_**You and me**_  
_**We're flying through the night**_  
_**We're flying through the night**_  
_**Way up high**_  
_**The view from here is getting better with you by my side**_  
_**Run, baby, run**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_  
_**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**_  
_**Don't sell your heart**_  
_**Don't say we're not meant to be**_  
_**Run, baby, run**_  
_**Forever we'll be**_  
_**Run, baby, run**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_  
_**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance (give them the chance)**_  
_**Don't sell your heart**_  
_**Don't say we're not meant to be**_  
_**Run, baby, run**_  
_**Forever we'll be**_  
_**You and me**_  
_**You and me**_  
_**You and me**_

When I was done I looked at her and I was about to say sorry when Ally kissed me.

"Austin, Quinn told me everything and I forgive you. Please let's never fight again. Let's never let any one come between us again. I love you forever and ever."Ally said after our kiss.

"Thank you Ally. You have idea how much I love you. Seriously with all my heat." I kissed her again and we put out the candles and we didn't worry about the food. We just cleared everything of the table and then we both lay back on the table and stared at the stars. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers and that moment was perfect.

* * *

******I hope you enjoyed this chapter i stayed up all night righting chapter 7 and eight so i hope you guys like them and seriously i didnt go to bed all night wich is going to kill me cause i have a six hour drama rehersal today because my schools drama opening night is on wednesday. so i have a big rehersel yay. anyways review and i will put up chapter nine as soon as i can. oh and let me say LoveShipper gave me the seranade her with a song and throw rock at her window idea so thatnkyou. peace.**


	9. Good To You Ally's POV

**Hey Guys! Sorry i havent updated this in a while. i have just been very busy with my drama regionals. Guess what we won that so now we get to go to provincles. Ya. but sorry though my life has been very busy and hectic. Anyways song used Good To You by Marianas Trench. Disclaimer: I donot own Austin & Ally, Or Dallas. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm bored. Let's go do something Austin. Hey how about we go to that new restaurant that opened up. My treat?" I begged Austin because all we were doing was just sitting in the store and trust me when you're stuck starring at the four same walls everyday it can get boring. I was writing in my book and Austin was goofing around with a guitar. He stopped and put the guitar down and came up behind me;

"What are you writing?" Austin asked as he grabbed my book.

"Austin, DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!" I yelled. If there is one thing that irritates me the most was when people touch my song book/journal/diary. I mean with all the things I write in there I would die from humiliation if anyone ever read them.

"Sure Alls, we can go to that new restaurant and I will pay for it because you paid last time. Let me grab my sweater from upstairs and we can go." Austin finally had answered my question. I was sitting down waiting for Austin while trying to write a song. When Austin came downstairs we walked out the door hand in hand and left. The new restaurant was called Burger Shack and it was about a block away from the mall. When we got there we waited to be seated. When the waiter came I noticed that he was kind of cute. He had kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way. We also worked kind of close which was cool.

"Hi, I'm Dallas. Is it just you to?" I nodded my head. How awesome, his name, like Austin's, was a city in Texas. I mean how cool is that? Austin wrapped his arm around my waist as we followed Dallas to our seats. I said thank you while Austin mumbled something I hoped was nice.

"I will be back in a few minutes to take your order." Dallas said and then went back to seat the family that was standing behind us in line at a table.

"Well this is great." Austin muttered under his breath. I wasn't really paying attention though. I was busy staring at Dallas because I know I had seen him before. That's when it hit me. He worked at the cell phone accessory cart sometimes at the mall.

"Have you decided what you will have to drink?" I jumped because I hadn't noticed that Dallas had come up beside us. I said I would have an ice tea and Austin said he would have one to.

"So Alls do you know what you're having yet?" Austin asked. I was busy staring at Dallas so Austin said;

"Ally, Ally, earth to Alls." Austin said and I snapped out of my Dallas trance. "Oh umm a salad." I said back. A half hour later I went up to go and pay for our food and guess who was at the cash register? Dallas!

"Hey Ally, how is it going?" Dallas asked said good and paid for the food just as Austin came up and said keep the change and walked me out.

"Geez Alls stare much?" Austin asked I just shrugged and started to piece together the perfect song in my head.

**(LATER AT SIONIC BOOM, 10:00pm)**

Austin left an hour ago so this gave me the perfect chance to finish up my song for him. So far I had;

**_I do I want you to know I hold you up above everyone,_**

**_I will be so good to you._**

I had a good tune for it I just had to add more lyrics. After a while of goofing around I came up with this;

**_Everyone's around, no words are coming out._**  
**_And I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound._**  
**_And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up._**  
**_And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it._**  
**_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone._**  
**_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_**  
**_And I'd be so good to you._**  
**_I would._**

**_Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines._**  
**_Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want._**  
**_But I still have your letter, to stock up between._**  
**_Someone I just invented, and who I am really am._**  
**_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone._**  
**_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_**  
**_And I'd be so good to you._**  
**_You bring me higher._**  
**_I would._**

**_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone._**  
**_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_**  
**_And I'd be so good to you._**  
**_I'd be good to you,_**  
**_I'd be good to you,_**  
**_I'd be good to you..._**

"Wow Ally that was really good." I whipped my head around to where Dallas was standing in the door way.

"Thanks Dallas. Umm what are you doing here?" my cheeks burned at the thought that Dallas heard me sing. Oh man.

"I uh just came by to give you your change because you left pretty quickly and there is like nine dollars worth of change here. I though you might want it." Dallas has said. I stood up from the piano to go and get the money from Dallas, but I accidently tripped on the piano bench and was falling to the ground but, before I reached the ground Dallas caught me. He helped me up and we just stood there for a moment. That's when he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss me. I tried to pull away but he had me tight so before his lips met mine I turned my cheek to him and that was when I heard.

"Thanks Alls. You freak out on me when I kiss Quinn but, you can go around kissing guys you just met?" Austin said from the door way.

"Austin trust me it is not what it looks like. I tripped and Dallas helped me up. He just came here to give me my change and for the record I didn't kiss him he kissed me on the cheek." I finally wiggled out of Dallas's grasp and went to Austin.

"Really because it didn't look like that from where I was standing. Seriously Ally I can't believe you would do this. I thought this was something you would never do but know look at you. I seriously can't believe this. Sorry but I'm done. I hope you and Dallas are very happy together." Austin said and then stormed out. I just looked at Dallas and told him to leave. I sat on the couch in the practice room contemplating my life and thinking what do I have to live for now?

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I will try and post up another chapter tonight. So ya i hope you liked it and wish me luck on my drama provincles. LOL thanks and see ya.**


	10. Part Of Me Austin's POV

**Hey guys, what's up? Sorry it has been i while since i updated last. Well anyway i have been working on this chapter for a while and i hope you like it. Sorry if i offended anyone with the thing about jb. its just i really dont like him. Song used Part Of Me by Katy Perry. Disclaimer: i dont own Austin & Ally but wouldnt it be kool if i did? oh i also dont own dallas or dez. but i own britnii. anyways enjoy.**

* * *

It has been two weeks and Ally has started dating Dallas. Ugh. I can't believe that she is with him. I mean for one he looks like a gayer version of Justin Bieber except he can't even sing. I don't know what Ally sees in him.

"Hey Austin have you seen a giant letter P anywhere?" Dez asked as he walked up to me in the food court.

"No Dez. I haven't seen your P." A few seconds passed and then we bursted out laughing. After we were done laughing I asked Dez; "Have you seen my dog tag anywhere? I lost it a week ago and I can't seem to find it any where."

"That is not important at the moment. I have to find my P." Dez said and then left in search of his missing P. I got up and threw away my untouched lunch. I had to find my dog tag. I was on my way to my house to look for it when I bumped into Ally (literally.) She had things in her arms that flew everywhere. So I helped her pick most of it up. She looked as if she hadn't slept for a week because she had dark circles under her eyes. Yet she was still the most beautiful girl ever.

"Hey Austin. How are you? Sorry I bumped into you. I should be more careful where I'm going." Ally said in a calm voice.

"I'm good Ally. Oh and it wasn't your fault you bumped into me." I replied in monotone voice.

"I have to go and meet umm Dallas but it was nice talking to you." Ally mumbled and then left. I was about to leave when I noticed that there was a brown book by the fountain. I walked over to it and picked it up. I turned it over in my hands and noticed the giant purple A on the cover. The A that stands for Ally. When we bumped into each other it probably fell out of her hands. I was going to give it back but something stopped me. What if Ally had written about me? I quickly ran home and went to my room and shut the door. I decided I would only read the pages that were dated after we broke up;

_April 25__th__, 2012_

_Dear Journal,_

_OMG! Austin walked in when Dallas tried to kiss me. He blamed the whole thing on me. I feel like my heart just got ripped out of my chest. Why didn't Austin believe me when I say it was not my fault? I just can't believe it._

_Ally D_

So Ally was right Dallas did try to pull one on her and I was too hotheaded to listen to her. I turned the page to the next entry;

_April 26__th__, 2012_

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm still upset. I don't feel like doing anything anymore. I don't want to go anywhere, I don't want to eat. All I want to do is stay in my bed. But I can't because I have to work. Ugh you know what I just realized is that my partnership with Austin is probably over. He won't want anything to do with me anymore. I got to go to work. Bye._

_Ally D _

It is true. I didn't want anything to do with her after I thought she was cheating on me. I'm so stupid and blind. Next entry said;

_April 27__th__, 2012_

_Dear Journal,_

_Yesterday I saw Austin walk past the store and he didn't come in and say hi like he normally would. Crap I messed up big time. Yesterday something good also happened I was working at the store and I got bored so I turned on the radio and Not A Love Song by the one and only Austin Moon came on. I was singing along to the song and my eyes started to water. That was how Dallas found me when he came in. I quickly turned off the radio and we talked for a bit then he asked me to be his girlfriend. Cool._

_Ally D_

I guess it kind of pissed me off that she said yes to him three days after we broke up. Oh well I flipped threw the rest of the recent date to see if my name was in any more of them it wasn't except for one more and the date was marked today. It must have been from earlier before we bumped in to each other. Here is what it said;

_May 2__nd__, 2012_

_Dear Journal,_

_Ugh this is killing me. It has been a week since I talked to Austin last. I know I shouldn't care because I'm with Dallas and I do like him but, I like Austin more. Though I'm sure he will never forgive me. Holy man Dallas just came in and looked over my shoulder to see what I was writing but thankfully I closed my book in time. Thank god. I have to go find Austin and talk to him._

_Ally D_

I jumped up and grabbed my sweater and left the house with Ally's book in hand. I walked slowly to Sonic Boom and when I got there the lights were off down stairs but I heard Ally playing the piano upstairs so I quietly walked up there and was about to go in but stopped when I started to hear her sing;

**_Days like this I want to drive away_**  
**_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade away_**  
**_Cause you chew me up and spit me out_**  
**_Like I was poison in your mouth_**

**_You took my light, you drain me down_**  
**_That was then and this is now_**  
**_Now look at me_**

**_This is the part of me_**  
**_That you're never gonna ever take away from me_**  
**_This is the part of me_**  
**_That you're never gonna ever take away from me_**  
**_Throwing sticks and stones_**  
**_At my mind and bones_**  
**_You're not gonna break my soul_**  
**_This is the part of me_**  
**_That you're never gonna ever take away from me_**

**_I just want to throw my phone away_**  
**_I know who is really there for me_**  
**_You rip me off your love is cheap_**  
**_Was always tearing at the seams_**  
**_I fell deep and you look me down_**  
**_But that was then and this is now_**  
**_Now look at me_**

**_This is the part of me_**

**_That you're never gonna ever take away from me_**  
**_This is the part of me_**  
**_That you're never gonna ever take away from me_**  
**_Throwing sticks and stones_**  
**_At my mind and bones_**  
**_You're not gonna break my soul_**  
**_This is the part of me_**  
**_That you're never gonna ever take away from me_**

**_Now look at me I'm sparkling_**  
**_I'm a firework that doesn't fade_**  
**_You'll never put me out again_**  
**_I'm glowin' oh ah oh_**  
**_You can keep the dog from me_**  
**_I never liked him anyway_**  
**_In fact you can keep everything yeah yeah_**  
**_Except for me_**

**_This is the part of me_**  
**_That you're never gonna ever take away from me_**  
**_This is the part of me_**  
**_That you're never gonna ever take away from me_**  
**_Throwing sticks and stones_**  
**_At my mind and bones_**  
**_You're not gonna break my soul_**  
**_This is the part of me_**  
**_That you're never gonna ever take away from me_**

**_This is the part of me_**  
**_That you're never gonna ever take away from me_**  
**_This is the part of me_**  
**_That you're never gonna ever take away from me_**  
**_Throwing sticks and stones_**  
**_At my mind and bones_**  
**_You're not gonna break my soul_**  
**_This is the part of me_**  
**_That you're never gonna ever take away from me_**

When she was done I walked in and she turned to me. Her eyes were puffy and red and she had tears streaking her face.

"Au-Aust-Austin what are y-you do-doi-doing here?" Ally asked threw her sobs.

"Earlier when I bumped into you dropped your book and I was on my way to return it to you. Alls what up?" I sat down on the piano bench next to Ally and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I was on my w-way to meet Da-Dallas at the fo-food court. When I go-got there I saw hi-him making out wi-wit-with Britnii." She sobbed even louder now. I looked down at her and noticed something around her neck.

"Ally is that my dog tag?"

* * *

**Sup guys. i hope u like this chapter and another one will be up soon. tata for now.**


	11. Need You Now Ally's POV

**Sorry it has been a long time. I have been very busy. Anyways i hope you like this chapter cause i do. Kay for all my readers out there if you can guess my age right i will allow you to think of an idea for one chapter. just private message me with the awnser. kay thanks a bunches. Disclaimer: Do i really have to say it or do you know by now? I DON"T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY! Song used Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Austin is **_italics, _**Ally is Bold, and both of them is _italics and bold_.**** ENJOY.**

* * *

"Ya it is your dog tag. Sorry but when you left me I found it in the practice room and I still wanted to have a part of you with me. I'm sorry." I cried. Obviously still upset from the Dallas incident.

"Ally I'll be right back." Austin said and then left. He five minutes after he left I heard footsteps on the stairs. I few seconds later Dallas opened the door.

"Ally gator you where suppose to meet me for lunch. What are you doing here?" Dallas said angrily.

"What were you doing kissing Britnii?" I asked.

"None of your business I can do what ever I want. You shouldn't stick your nose in other peoples business." Dallas said.

"Well it is my business when my supposed boyfriend is kissing other girls. Your such a jerk." I walked passed him to go out the door when he grabbed my wrist.

"What did you say you ungrateful bitch!" Dallas yelled and slapped me. I screamed and kicked him in the shin and ran for the door.

"Don't you run away from me you cunt!" he yelled and then ran after me. I had finally reached the bottom when he grabbed my elbow and squeezed.

"Oww Dallas you are hurting me! Please let go! I'm sorry I was rude!" I pleaded.

"Too late. Wait what the fuck is that on your neck? Is that your ex boyfriends necklace!" He grabbed the necklace and ripped it from my neck with force and threw it across the room. I used my free arm and rubbed my neck. "So you're cheating on me you little slut!" Dallas continued.

"No Dallas I'm not." I cried. He was about to slap me again when Austin grabbed him from behind and threw him into the counter.

"Dallas that is no way to fucking treat somebody especially Ally!" Austin said and lunged at him and started to punch Dallas in the face repeatedly.

"Who the fuck are you?" is all Dallas managed to get out well being punched in the face. When Dallas was finally out cold Austin ran and grabbed his necklace and quickly fixed the chain and walked back to me.

"You keep it. It looks good on you." He said and threw Dallas outside and took me upstairs. He grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and put it on my cheek. "Oh my god Alls are you okay." I nodded but tears started to fall down my cheek again. Austin wrapped his arms around me and we sat there for a moment. A few minutes passed before I said something.

"I wrote us something to sing together." Austin looked at me and said;

"I'll play it for you."

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
**

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now**_

_Another ounce of pain cause I can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
_

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**

**For me it happens all the time**

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
**_

**I just need you now**

_woah woaaah.  
guess I'd rather hurt then feel nothing at all_

_**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without**_

**I just need you now**

_I just need you now_

_**Ooo, baby, I need you now**_

After Austin finished the last note I looked up at him and I kissed him on the lips and whispered thank you so much. My dad was out of town at another one of his conventions and I was tried so I went to go and sit on the couch with Austin and we lay on the couch. I turned on the movie Last Song and I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

When I woke up Austin had his arms protectively around me and he was asleep. I was laying there thinking maybe me and Austin rushed to fast into this dating thing. I mean I like him a lot but maybe right now I need a friend and not a boyfriend. I know Austin would never hurt me but I just really need a friend. I untangled my self from Austin's arms and went to sit at the piano.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Austin." I mumbled.

"Tell me what?" I whipped my head around and saw that Austin was sitting up and awake.

"Tell you that right now I don't need a boyfriend." I said and Austin's face fell. "I need a good friend to help me get through this all."

"So you don't like me anymore?" Austin asked sadly.

"No I still like you it's just that I think we rushed to fast into a relationship. I really like you. May even love you but, after what happened with Dall-"

"Ally I'm not going to hurt you. " Austin pleaded.

"I know that but, I just really want to be friends right now. In the future if that is how we end up then that is fantastic but right now I really need you." I begged.

"Alls I'll always be there for you and I understand." Austin whispered. I got up and sat beside him and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for understanding. You're the best person in the world. Any girl would be lucky to have you even if you're just friends." I said that and got up to go put on another movie. After the movie I turned to Austin who had his head on my shoulder asleep. He looked so cute. I was now mentally cursing at my self for breaking up with him and saying I just want to be friends. What was wrong with me.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. so just remember to review and pm me what you think my age is to win a chance to come up with a chapter. k thanks.**


	12. Can't Stand It Austin's POV

**Hey there. Sorry it has been a while since i last updated. I really have a busy life. Anyways i hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. one person even put me in there favorite authors and i feel so loved with all the positive feedback i have been getting. So for all my readers out there who are into GLEE, i will be posting up a story soon called Start of something new. it will be about Klaine cause that is my favorite GLEE couple, so i hope you read it. Anyways back to this story lol. Song used is Can't Stand It by NeverShoutNever and i absoulotly love it. **

**Disclaimer: DO i really have to say it or can't you just tell. I DONT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY! though i ish i did. i mean if i did i would have made Austin & Ally date already. Enjoy.**

* * *

When I woke up Ally was asleep leaning on my shoulder. I was still upset about the fact that she dumped me and then I was happy with the fact that we were still friends. I gently move Ally's head from my shoulder to the couch and I got up. I probably should be heading home. I quietly head out of Sonic Boom to my house. When I get there my parents are both up and getting ready for work. I was about to head up stairs when my dad stopped me.

"Where were you?" My dad asks.

"I stayed at Dez's house last night. We were working on a school project and lost track of time. We both fell asleep." I lied.

"Oh ok next time you're going to sleep at someone's house just call us first okay. We were very worried about you." My mom said. Then they both left for work.

"You're a liar!" My sister Ray-Lynn startled me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked a little too nervously.

"You didn't stay at Dez's house last night. I texted his brother and my boyfriend, Blaine if you were there and he said you hadn't stepped foot inside that house in three days. So if you weren't at Dez's where were you?" Ray-Lynn asked.

"Dez and I did hang out last night." I commented.

"Okay then I'll just ask Blaine if you and Dez hung out at all." She said already typing away on her keyboarded phone. A few minutes later Blaine texted back 'not that I know of'.

"So where were you? Did you stay at your little girlfriend's house?" She teased.

"Fine that was where I was. We didn't do anything I swear. Don't tell mom or dad." I begged.

"Whatever." She huffed.

"Wait just like that you're not going to tell on me?" I asked really confused.

"Nope. I really didn't care where you were. Anyways Blaine is going to be over here any minute so you should make yourself disappear." My sister said with a snarky tone. Even though they were brother Blaine and Dez didn't look anything alike. Dez had red hair straight and freckles; Blaine had dark hair that was almost black and it was curly, and he had no freckles at all. Dez took after his Mom and Blaine took after his Dad. A few times when I went over to chill at Dez's house Blaine was there and we play video games like Black Ops and Red Dead Redemption. Blaine was pretty cool. Anyways like my sister asked me to do I left and headed for our music room. I had this tune stuck in my head all day and I couldn't get it out.

"_Baby I love you, I never want to let you go, the more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super duper cute and I can't stand it_." I sang. I started to goof around a bit and then before I knew it I had a song. I was so proud of my self cause it is the third song that I wrote. I was so happy that I ran into the living room where Blaine and my sister were sitting and talking.

"Hey guys do you ant to here a song I just wrote. I'm so proud of it." I asked really excitedly.

"Sure I would love to." Said Ray-Lynn.

"Sure dude." Blaine answered. They followed me into the room and I sat down and played it for them. When I played the last note they started to clap for me.

"Wow dude you wrote that?" Blaine asked.

"Yes I did." I responded proudly.

"Did you write it for Ally?" Ray-Lynn asked.

"Yes but we aren't dating actually. Another guy kissed her when we were together then I got upset and overreacted and said we were done. Then she started to date this moron named Dallas. When Ally saw Dallas kissing another girl Ally tried to break up with him but he went psycho and he slapped her and started yelling at her so I punched him in the face a few times and I think I broke his nose. Anyways we sang a song together and then when we finished that song she said that right now she just wants to be friends and I'm willing to be friends it is just hard though cause I want to so much more then fri-"

"Austin breath. Well if Ally just wants to be friends then just try that and slowly work your way up to dating. And next time give her a chance to explain." Ray-Lynn suggested.

"Don't worry I'm sure she still has feelings for you dude." Blaine said.

"Alright I will do that." I said and thanked them.

**THE NEXT DAY AT SONIC BOOM **

"Austin can you please help me carry some of these boxes up stairs to storage?" Ally asked.

"Sure thing Alls." I grabbed a few boxes and took them up to storage. "_I've been searching for  
A girl that's just like you._" I sang because the song I wrote was stuck in my head.

"Guess who got Austin a gig?" Trish questioned as she walked in.

"Umm Lea Michele?" Ally teased.

"Nope but I love her in Glee. Anyways I got you a gig here at the mall. The mall manager said that you can do three songs. The concert is on Friday near the food court. So what songs are you going to do?" Trish asked. I thought for a moment before answering;

"A Billion Hits, Heard It on the Radio, and…" I paused for a moment, thinking this could be the perfect time to sing the song I wrote. "And a special song that I'm not going to say the name of."

"Why not?" Ally asked.

"It is a surprise silly." I laughed at how childish I was being.

"Fine don't tell me then." Ally said and started to cry.

"Oh Alls I'm sorry." I said and went to hug her. But then before I knew what was happening she jumped on my back and gave me a wet wily.

"Got you and pay back for that one time when you woke me up." Ally laughed.

"That is not nice." I said and started to tickle her till she came off my back. She started to laugh and then I tackled her on the couch in the store.

"Aww you guys are too cute." Trish said laughing. Ally and I looked at each other for a moment then I let her up.

"Umm we should probably get back to work." I said and went to go grab more boxes to take to storage. Both Ally and Trish just looked at me. Man being just friends is harder then I thought.

**Friday at the concert **

I had just finish Heard It on the Radio at my concert and I was about to sing the song I wrote but I wanted to say something first.

"This next song I wrote for one of the most special people in my life. I honestly don't know were I would be without her. So this song is called Can't Stand It for Ally Dawson." I looked at Ally who was at the side of the stage. Then I started to play.

_**Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,**__**  
The more I want to let you know...**__**  
That everything you do,**__**  
Is super frickin' cute  
And I can't stand it**_

I looked at Ally and stood up to play on the piano._**  
**_  
_**I've been searching for  
A girl that's just like you  
Cause I know  
That your heart is true**_

_**Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,**__**  
The more I want to let you know...**__**  
That everything you do,**__**  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it**_

_**Let's sell all our crap**_

_**And run away  
To sail the ocean blue  
Then you'll know,**__**  
That my heart is true yeah  
**__**  
Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,**__**  
The more I want to let you know...**__**  
That everything you do,**__**  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it**_

I looked at Ally to see she had a big smile on her face and had what I hope was tears of joy in her eyes.

_**You, you got me where you want me  
Cause I'll do anything to please you  
Just to make it through...**__**  
Another year  
You, I saw you across the room  
And I knew that this was gonna**_

_**Blossom into something beautiful.  
You're beautiful.**_

_**Baby, I love you**_  
_**I never want to let you go**_  
_**the more I think about,**_

_**the more I want to let you know...**__**  
That everything you do,**__**  
Is super duper cute  
and I can't stand it  
**_

_**Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,**__**  
The more I want to let you know...**__**  
That everything you do,**__**  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it  
And I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it.**_

When I was done playing the crowd went wild. I went off the stage to where Ally was standing.

"Alls I can't stand it when we are friends." I paused then continued, "I can't stand it because I want to be with you because I love you with all my heart." Ally looked at me for a moment then said;

"I can't stand it either. I love you so much and after what you did for me with Dallas I loved you even more. I was just afraid you would hate me because of after what I had done to you. I'm so sorry. After I said I just wanted to be friends I wanted to slap myself because I already knew that I wanted to be so much more. Please will you ever forgive me?" Ally asked. Now it was my turn to stare at her. With her beautiful brown eyes staring at me full of forgiveness and love.

"Do you really have to ask?" I laughed and then pulled her to me and kissed her with passion. At that moment I knew she was the one.

* * *

**So hope you guys like that chapter. If you are interested in reading my Glee fan-fiction be on the look out. Peace Out Ya'll.**


	13. Tik Tok Ally's POV

**Hi sorry i havent updated this in a while i was having writers block. i really hope you like this chapter. if anyof you readers enjoy glee. i have posted my glee fanfiction and i recomend u read it. Song used Tik Tok by Ke$ha. enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own AUSTIN & ALLY.**

* * *

It was a really warm day outside and my dad said I could take the day off of work because the store was boiling hot. I texted Trish and told her to come over. She said she couldn't because she was going to the beach with her family. I tried to text Austin but he never replied. So I just sat in my backyard lying on our lawn chairs and I put in my head phones to zone out the world. Like twenty minutes later I heard our back gate open and the next thing I knew Austin is shooting me with a super soaker.

"AHHHH Austin that is not fair!" I shrieked.

"Okay" He said as he put down the super soaker and lift me up bridal style. He walks over to the edge of our built in pool and with one swift move throws me in.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" I scream. I walk out of the pool and run after him.

"If you want me, you gotta catch me!" Austin teased. I ran to try to catch up with him and the next thing I know I'm on the ground, my ankle throbbing in pain. I try and move it but it hurts too badly.

"Alls are you okay?" Austin asks picking me up once again and he sets me on a lawn chair. I try to get a good look at my ankle and it is starting to swell.

"I think I better take you to the hospital." Austin picks me up for a third time and carries me to his car and sets me in the back seat. It takes us thirty minutes to get to the hospital and by then my ankle is turning purple.

"Wait here Alls." Austin says leaving me to go inside. A few minutes later he comes outside and he is pushing a wheel chair and there is a short nurse behind him.

"Hi there Ally my name is Janet. So we are going to take you inside and take you for an x-ray." Says the nurse. So Austin pushes me in the wheel chair and we follow her to the ER. When we get there a different nurse whose name is Rachel comes and takes me for the x-rays. Once she has the results we find out from Janet that it is just a sprain and should heal in a week or two.

"Thank you Janet." I say politely.

"Your welcome dear and just a sec I'll go get you a pair of crutches." Janet says and then disappears down the hall.

"I'm so sorry Alls. This is my entire fault. If I didn't get you to chase me then you wouldn't have fallen. I'm so sorry." Austin whispered.

"Austin don't say that it is not your fault I fell it is my fault. I should have watched where I was running." I say trying to calm him. After a few minutes Janet comes back with two crutches. I take them and politely say thank you. Then we head out of the hospital and Austin helps me into his car. Then we drive back to my house but, on the way there it is very quit so I turn on the radio. Tik Tok by Ke$ha just started.

_**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy **__**  
**__**(Hey, what up girl?)**__**  
**__**Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go) **__**  
**__**Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack**__**  
**__**Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back**__**  
**__**I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes**__**  
**__**Trying on all our clothes, clothes**__**  
**__**Boys blowing up our phones, phones**__**  
**__**Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds**__**  
**__**Pulling up to the parties**__**  
**__**Trying to get a little bit tipsy**_

At this part in the song Austin joins in with my singing.

_**Don't stop, make it pop**__**  
**__**DJ, blow my speakers up**__**  
**__**Tonight, I'mma fight**__**  
**__**Till we see the sunlight**__**  
**__**Tick tock, on the click**__**  
**__**But the party don't stop**__**  
**__**Woah-oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**DJ, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, I'mma fight**__**  
**__**Till we see the sunlight**__**  
**__**Tick tock, on the click**__**  
**__**But the party don't stop**__**  
**__**Woah-oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer**__**  
**__**Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here**__**  
**__**Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger**__**  
**__**But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**__**  
**__**I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk**__**  
**__**Boys trying to touch my junk, junk**__**  
**__**Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**__**  
**__**Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out**__**  
**__**Or the police shut us down, down**__**  
**__**Police shut us down, down**__**  
**__**Po-po shut us -**__**  
**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**__**  
**__**DJ, blow my speakers up**__**  
**__**Tonight, I'mma fight**__**  
**__**Till we see the sunlight**__**  
**__**Tick tock, on the click**__**  
**__**But the party don't stop**__**  
**__**Woah-oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Woah-oh oh oh **_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**__**  
**__**DJ, blow my speakers up**__**  
**__**Tonight, I'mma fight**__**  
**__**till we see the sunlight**__**  
**__**Tick tock, on the click**__**  
**__**But the party don't stop**__**  
**__**Woah-oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Woah-oh oh oh**_

_**DJ, you build me up**__**  
**__**You break me down**__**  
**__**My heart, it pounds**__**  
**__**Yeah, you got me**__**  
**__**With my hands up**__**  
**__**You got me now**__**  
**__**You gotta that sound**__**  
**__**Yea, you got me**__**  
**__**DJ, you build me up**__**  
**__**You break me down**__**  
**__**My heart, it pounds**__**  
**__**Yeah, you got me**__**  
**__**With my hands up**__**  
**__**Get your hands up**__**  
**__**Put your hands up**__**  
**__**No, the party don't stop until I walk in**__**  
**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**__**  
**__**DJ, blow my speakers up**__**  
**__**Tonight, I'mma fight**__**  
**__**till we see the sunlight**__**  
**__**Tick tock, on the click**__**  
**__**but the party don't stop**__**  
**__**Woah-oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Woah-oh oh oh **_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**__**  
**__**DJ, blow my speakers up**__**  
**__**Tonight, I'mma fight**__**  
**__**Till we see the sunlight**__**  
**__**Tick tock, on the click**__**  
**__**But the party don't stop**__**  
**__**Woah-oh oh oh**__**  
**__**Woah-oh oh oh**_

We laugh once the song is over. That is when I realize we have been sitting in my drive way for five minutes. Austin gets out of the drivers seat and walks over to the passenger seat and opens the door then gently helps me up. He grabs my crutches and hands them to me. He helps me up the steps and opens the door for me. It is still so incredibly hot outside that when he opens the door we are greeted with a gust of cold air.

"Sorry to leave you Alls but I quickly have to go run home and do something for my mom." Austin says and lightly kisses me on the lips. He walks out the door and I'm left standing there looking like a bimbo. I'm not wet anymore so I hop over to the couch and sit down. I elevate my leg by setting it on the coffee table. I must have fallen asleep because by the time I woke up it was dark outside. Austin still hadn't come back yet so I texted Trish;

**A-Hey r u allowed 2 come over and stay the night?**

**T-Ya my mom said I could. B there in 20 min.**

**A-KK.**

So I waited and twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door so I shouted come in.

"Hi Al- what happened to your leg?" Trish asked sitting beside me.

"I sprained it. It is fine though." I said really wishing Austin was here. Then Trish said as if reading my mind;

"Where is Austin?"

"I don't know." I replied. Trish and I spent the night talking. At about like two in the morning is when sleep finally found us.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up I forgot that my ankle was hurt so I stepped on it. Bad idea because pain shot threw my foot and I fell back on the couch crying in pain.

"Ally what's wrong are you okay?" Trish asked just waking up.

"I'm okay I just stepped on my hurt leg and it hurt." Trish laughed at my forgetfulness.

"Oh Man I gotta go to work. Bye Ally" Trish yelled as she ran out the door. Just then there was a knock at the door. So I limped towards the door still in my PJ's. When I opened the door I was shocked because it was Dallas holding Roses and chocolate.

"D-Da-Dallas?" I said backing away sacredly.

"Hi Ally I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I really miss you. Let's just pretend this little misunderstanding never happened." Dallas said walking closer to me and I limped back in fear.

"No I'm not going pretend you didn't abuse me. I don't want anything to do with you! So get the Fu-"

"Wrong answer Ally." Dallas said and then pushed me into the wall. I heard a sickening crack then the world went black around me.

* * *

**Sorry i left you guys at a total cliff hanger. But i had to. sorry. tata for now.**


	14. Somewhere Only We Know Austin's POV

**First of all I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I also left you guys hanging on a really big cliffhanger, so for that I apologized. Also here is something I should have done on the first chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and that would be _gothgirlbites, I-LUV-MY-MOM, judit spanish, LoveShipper, queenc1, latona78, ctiger, Agirlwhojustsohappenstobeme, Madame Degrassi19820, Kathrine, BennyXArtemis, icysparkle99, shelby harrison, lyssa, awesomerthanyou555. _Thanks a bunch. Love you guys. So song used Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Can I tell you a secret? I DON"T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY! **

* * *

I was just walking up the steps to Ally's house when I noticed the door was open. I walked in and what I saw made my heart stop. Ally was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. I ran over to her. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed 9-1-1. When the lady on the other end answered I told her what I found and she said help was on the way. I was kneeling down beside Ally and quickly looked up to see flowers and a box of chocolate. I looked closer and saw there was a message on the chocolates that read 'I'm sorry. –Dallas'. I quickly filled with rage. If Dallas did do this to Ally I'm going to kill him. Eventually the ambulance came. They picked her up and put her on a stretcher and carried her out to the vehicle. I asked them if I could come with and they said yes. When we got to the hospital they took Ally away to the ER. I was told I had to go sit in the waiting room. I waited for a while till they finally came out and told me what was going on.

"Austin Moon?" A grey haired nurse asked.

"Yes that is me and how is Ally?" I asked very worriedly.

"Well she lost a lot of blood but she will be fine. Right now she is asleep. She has a large gash on the back of her head. The doctor cleaned it and stitched it up. She won't be allowed to leave the hospital for a while. Not until we are sure her stitching won't come undone. Don't worry son she will be okay." The nurse explained. Thank gosh Ally was going to be okay.

"Can I go and see her now?" The nurse nodded. I followed her to Ally's room and when she stopped at the door she turned and said;

"I will give you two you privacy." I thanked her and walked in the room. Ally was sleeping just like the nurse had said. I walked up to her grabbed a chair and sat down. I grabbed her hand and waited. Eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone saying my name. I thought it was Ally at first but it was just the nurse. That was strange it had been like ten hours Ally should have woken up by now.

"Umm nurse" I paused reading the name tag. "Nurse Tina but why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"Umm the doctors are afraid her injury is a bit more serious than we thought. We are afraid she is in a coma. I'm so sorry." Nurse Tina hugged me.

"Are you serious?" I said sitting down and staring at Ally. Tina sadly nodded.

"I'm Sorry. We have notified her Dad and he is on his way here. Son why don't you go home and rest, you have had a very long day." Tina suggested. I nodded.

When I got home my parents were in the kitchen and Ray-Lynn was with Blaine on the couch watching a movie. I walked into the kitchen and my mom shrieked.

"AUSTIN MOON IS THAT BLOOD ALL OVER YOUR SHIRT!" I liked down and realized my shirt was cover in All's blood.

"Umm ya, Ally had an accident and I found her lying in a pool of her own blood so I called the ambulance and they told me she was going to be fine but now they tell me she is in a coma." I sat down as the tears started falling.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." My mom said and hugged me. Ray-Lynn was now standing in the kitchen with Blaine holding her as she stared to cry for Ally.

"Austin I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you're going through right now." Ray-Lynn said coming up to hug me. Well tonight is going to be emotional.

The next day at the hospital Ray-Lynn and Blaine insisted on coming with me. When I walked in to Ally's room her tired looking father Lester was sleeping. He woke up when he heard the door open.

"Hello Austin." He said with a hoarse voice.

"Hi Mr. Dawson. This is my sister Ray-Lynn and her boyfriend and also Dez's brother Blaine." I explained.

"Hello guys. Austin I'm just going to step out for a minute I think it is about time I tell Trish and Dez." I nodded. I sat down and grabbed Ally's hand.

"Come on Alls please wake up. Please my sister and her boyfriend really want to meet you. Come on Alls your dad is here. Trish and Dez will be here soon. Please Alls wake up. I miss you." I said as tears silently were falling.

"Austin Ray and I are going to give you and Ally some space." Blaine said as he and Ray-Lynn walked out of the room.

"Ally come one please wake up." No matter how much I begged she didn't wake up. I turned on the radio and eventually Somewhere Only We Know by Keane came on. So I started to sing it because I know how much Ally liked this song.

**_I walked across an empty land_**  
**_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_**  
**_I felt the earth beneath my feet_**  
**_Sat by the river, and it made me complete_**

**_Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?_**  
**_I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on_**  
**_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_**  
**_I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_**

**_I came across a fallen tree_**  
**_I felt the branches of it looking at me_**  
**_Is this the place we used to love?_**  
**_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_**

**_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_**  
**_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_**  
**_This could be the end of everything_**  
**_so why don't we go_**  
**_somewhere only we know?_**

**_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_**  
**_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_**  
**_This could be the end of everything_**  
**_so why don't we go?_**  
**_So why don't we go?_**

**_This could be the end of everything_**  
**_so why don't we go_**  
**_somewhere only we know_**  
**_somewhere only we know_**  
**_somewhere only we know?_**

When the song was over there was applause. I looked at the door and saw Ray standing there.

"That was a good song." Ray said.

"It was one of Ally's favorites so I had to sing it for her. I'm scarred she isn't going to wake up. I just wouldn't know what to do without her, she is like my everything. I just want her to wake up." I sobbed.

"Wow I can't believe this is happening to Ally. This sucks but don't give up hope." Ray said then came over to hug me when we both heard a faint voice say;

"Austin is that you?" Ally croaked. I looked at Ally who was looking confused.

"Ally you're awake?" I practically screamed. Ray was just as shocked as I was.

"Why wouldn't I be awake? My head hurts a lot though. Also who is standing beside you and why am I in the hospital?" ally asked.

"Well let's start with your second question, this is my sister Ray-Lynn but most people call her Ray."

"Hi Ally." Ray said.

"Now your first and third questions have the same answer, you were in a coma." I stated.

"A COMA!"

* * *

**Hey Guys. Here is a contest if you are the 40th reviewer you will get a shout out and you can think of the next song that goes in this story and who you want to sing it. So review.**


	15. The Fighter Ally's POV

**Hey guys sorry i havent updated in a while. Anyways here is the next chapter. oh wait i think i might be forgetting something.**

**40th REVIEWER: The winner of the contest is _gothgirlbites. _The song she chose was The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes. So congrats to _gothgirlbite._**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Austin & Ally. though i do own Doctor Smythe and Nurse Tina. ENJOY!**

* * *

So many questions were running through my head like why was I in a coma? What happened to Dallas? Why does Austin look like Death? I couldn't bring myself to ask any of these questions I was still in shock about the fact I was in a coma. The last thing I remember was telling Dallas to fuck off then hearing a sickening crack. Omigosh Dallas was the one to put me in a coma, I have to tell Austin. I was about to tell him when a doctor came in the room.

"Hello Ally, my name is Doctor Smythe."

"Hi." Was all I could say.

"Ally I need you to tell me what the last thing you remember was?" Doctor Smythe asked.

"I remember Dallas coming into my house begging me to give him a second chance; he wanted me to pretend that he didn't abuse me. Obviously I told him he was insane and to leave my house, then he said answer then he either hit me or shoved me into the wall and I heard a sickening crack and I blacked out." I explained. I could see Austin getting furious.

"Ally what is Dallas's last name?" Doctor Smythe asked.

"Centiano. Dallas Centiano."

"Okay Ally I will be right back." Doctor Smythe said then turned and left the room. I turned to Austin how was just standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"Austin say something." I asked.

"What is there to say other hen that Dallas kid is going to die." Austin said with so much venom in his voice I was scared.

"Austin please don't do anything that will result in you going to juvie. Don't worry after what I told Doctor Smythe she will probably call the cops and he will get community service. Just please don't do what I think you want to do. I need my boyfriend here with me right now. Just please stay here with me." I begged. Austin nodded and then sat beside me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head into his chest. A few minutes later Doctor Smythe returned;

"The police are on there way over to Dallas's house after I told them what you said. I assume you want to press charges?"

"HELL YA!" Austin yelled. I nodded.

"Alright now that you are awake we will tell you the damage that was done. You had a gash on the back of your head so you had to have stitches so you will have to stay here for a while so we can make sure the stitching won't come undone. You might also experience some amnesia, meaning that some moments you might not be able to remember anything or anyone, for about two weeks but it will go away. So don't worry." Doctor Smythe informed us.

"Are you serious? She is going to have moments of amnesia?" Austin asked. After the doctor had said that I went speechless.

"I'm so sorry." The doctor said then left. I didn't even realize I was crying till Austin came and wrapped his arms around me saying that everything was going to be okay. We sat like that for an hour until Nurse Tina came in and said visiting hours are over.

"I will be back tomorrow Ally. I love you." The boy said and left. I had no idea who he was but if he said I love you to me then he must have been an important person. When the nurse came back in I asked;

"Umm do you know who the boy was that just left?"

"Sweetie that is your boy friend Austin." She looked at the confused expression on my face."Oh the amnesia must be here." The nurse left to inform the doctor. What I wanted to know was why I was in the hospital and who was this Austin guy and how did he become my boyfriend. I was too tired to ask questions so I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning Austin was sitting in a chair holding my hand.

"Morning Austin." I said.

"Morning Alls." Austin replied as nurse Tina walked in the door.

"Ally do you know who I am?" Tina asked.

"Yes you are my Nurse Tina." I answered confused as to why she would ask me that.

"Okay good. Ally last night right after Austin had left you had Amnesia and couldn't remember who Austin was." Tina informed me.

"Seriously, last night I remember falling into a deep sleep before Austin left." I said.

"Interesting I will go tell Doctor Smythe." Tina said and left.

"So you don't remember me saying goodbye to you at all?" Austin asked. I shook my head. I turned on the TV and Austin and I watched it for a bit and talked for a while. Eventually Austin shut off the TV and grabbed his guitar.

"Alls I heard this song and I kind of thought it suits this predicament we are in so I learned it and now I'm going to play it for you. It is called The Fighter by Gym Class Heroes."

_**Yeah!**__**  
Just waken up in the morning**__**  
and the beat well**__**  
Quite honest with ya,**__**  
I aint really sleep well**__**  
ya ever feel like your train a thoughts been derailed?**_

_**That's when you press on**_

_**Half the population's just waitin to see me fail**_

_**Yeah right, you're better off tryina freeze hell**__**  
Some of us do it for the females**__**  
And others do it for the retails**_

_**But I do it for the kids, life through the tower head on**_

_**Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong**__**  
And I be in your quarter like mid baby, till the end**__**  
Or when you hear this song from that big lady**_

_**Until the referee rings the bell**_

_**Until both your eyes start to swell**__**  
Until the crowd goes home**__**  
What we gonna do ya'll?**_

_**Give em hell, turn their heads**_

_**gonna live life till we're dead.**__**  
Give me scars, give me pain**__**  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me**__**  
There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter**__**  
Here comes a fighter**__**  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me**__**  
Say to me, this one's a fighter**_

_**You need to block the last thirty rounds**_

_**There's no reason you should ever have your head down**__**  
Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds**__**  
Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town**__**  
Text book version of the kid going nowhere fast**__**  
And now I'm yelling kiss my ass,**__**  
It's gonna take a couple right hooks a few left jabs**__**  
For you to recognize that you really aint got it bad**_

_**Until the referee rings the bell**_

_**Until both your eyes start to swell**__**  
Until the crowd goes home**__**  
What we gonna do ya'll?**__**  
**_

_**Give em hell, turn their heads**_

_**gonna live life till we're dead.**__**  
Give me scars, give me pain**__**  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me**__**  
There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter**__**  
Here comes a fighter**__**  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me**__**  
Say to me, this one's a fighter**__**  
Everybody put yo hands up**__**  
What we gonna do? (x7) ya'll**_

_**If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)**_

_**And when your bones can't take no more**__**  
Just remember what you're here for**__**  
Cuz I know I'mma damn sure**_

_**Give em hell, turn their heads**_

_**Gonna live life till we're dead.**__**  
Give me scars, give me pain**__**  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me**__**  
There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter**__**  
Here comes a fighter**__**  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me**__**  
Say to me, this one's a fighter**_

_**Till the referee rings the bell**_

_**Till both ya eyes start to swell**__**  
Till the crowd goes home,**__**  
What we gonna do kid?**_

When the boy was done singing he just looked at me. I didn't know what to say to this mysterious boy.

"Ally are you alright?" The boy asked. I didn't know who he was referring to so I asked;

"Who is Ally? Wait who are you?"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. the next one will be up soon. so bye.**


	16. Everybody Hurts Austin's POV

**Holy Crap it has been forever since I last updated this story. I apologize for that. I have been super busy. Anyways I updated now and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin or Ally or Dez Or Trish.**

**Song: Everybody Hurts By R.E.M**

* * *

I was shocked at first that at one moment she could know who I was and then the next moment she had no idea. Then I became shocked at the fact that right now she didn't know anything.

"You're Ally and I'm Austin. We are dati- good friends." I was going to tell her we were dating but I figured that would be confusing for her.

"Oh well hi Austin. Would you mind telling me where I am?" Ally asked.

"You are in the hospital for a head injury." At that moment Trish and Dez bursted through the door.

"OMIGOSH Ally are you okay?" Trish asked throwing her arms around a scarred looking Ally.

"Umm who are you guys?" Ally asked referring to Dez and Trish but looking at me for answers.

"Ally this is Trish. She has been you're best friend since kindergarten. This is Dez and he is also your friend." I explained and Trish looked very confused.

"Austin why doesn't she remember me and Trish?" Dez asked.

"She doesn't remember you because Dallas threw her against a wall and she hit her head really hard and now she experiences moments of amnesia." I explained.

"Are you serious? My best friend doesn't remember anything? Does she know who you are?" Trish asked.

"He is Austin. He is my really good friend." Ally said from the bed.

"Really good friend? What no he is your-" I cut Dez off.

"Yes really good friend." I said hoping he would get it. He still looked confused so Trish whispered in his ear.

"Oh okay." Dez said.

"What? What was that guy going to say?" Ally asked.

"Never mind right now Alls why don't you rest and go to sleep we will be here when you wake up." I offered.

"Okay but promise me you guys won't leave." Ally asked. We all nodded and then she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Austin why didn't you tell her she was your girlfriend?" Trish asked.

"I didn't tell her because it isn't going to matter." I yelled. My voice was thick with emotion.

"Austin why doesn't it matter, she has a right to know." Trish shot back.

"It doesn't matter because the next time she fall back in amnesia she won't remember anything." I said "She won't remember you, or Dez, or herself, and she won't remember me. She won't know anything." I got up from the chair and left the room. I walked around for an hour or so and then walked back to Ally's room. When I got there Trish sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed then I was before and Dez was sitting beside her, I looked at Ally and she was awake looking very upset.

"You promised you wouldn't leave and you did. You say we are really good friends and friends don't break promises." Ally said. She was still experiencing amnesia.

"Sorry but I had to go walk around and clear my head." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ally asked.

"What?" I asked confused as I sat down in my chair.

"You're my boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear it from Trish?" Ally asked. I glared at Trish.

"Umm I uh, I don't know. I just didn't. Anyways I'm sorry but I have to go." I said as I walked out of her room. Before I left I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I felt like a jerk for just leaving there but I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't.

I was in my room that night when I thought of that one day when I bumped into Ally and she dropped her journal and I found out she wrote about me. Wait her journal! That would help Ally remember things. I walked to her house and remembered Ally telling me she kept an extra key underneath her plant by her door. I used it to unlock the door and I walked into the living room and saw it was sitting on the couch. I grabbed it and went to turn around when I tripped on the coffee table. Ally's book went flying. It landed open and when I picked it up I turned it over and was about to close it when I saw a song Ally was writing. Then an idea popped in my head.

**(NEXT DAY)**

When I was walking to the hospital I had my guitar and her journal (with the page marked that contained the song) in hand. When I got to the front desk I signed in and walked up to Ally's room. I knocked on the door and heard a 'come in'. I opened the door and saw Ally was sitting up in the bed with a laptop. She probably had Trish bring her hers.

"Morning Austin." Ally said. Good she wasn't in amnesia.

"Hi Ally I have a surprise for you." I said and pulled out her journal.

"Thank you Austin. This will really help when the amnesia kicks in." Ally smiled.

"Open it to the page that is marked." Ally did what she was told and then I started to play the guitar.

_**When your day is long  
And the night, the night is yours alone  
when you're sure you've had enough  
of this life, well hang on**_

When I was a few lines in Ally realized I was singing her song.

_**Don't let yourself go**_  
_**'Cause everybody cries**_  
_**And everybody hurts sometimes**_

_**Sometimes everything is wrong**_  
_**Now it's time to sing along**_  
_**When your day is night alone (Hold on, hold on)**_  
_**If you feel like letting go (Hold on)**_  
_**If you think you've had too much**_  
_**Of this life, well hang on**_

Ally was quietly singing along and she had the biggest smile on her face.

_**Everybody hurts**_  
_**Take comfort in your friends**_  
_**Everybody hurts**_  
_**Don't throw your hand, oh no**_

_**Don't throw your hand**_  
_**If you feel like you're alone**_  
_**No, no, no, you are not alone**_

_**If you're on your own in this life**_  
_**The days and nights are long**_  
_**When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on**_

_**Well, everybody hurts sometimes**_  
_**Everybody cries**_  
_**Everybody hurts sometimes**_  
_**And everybody hurts sometimes**_

_**So hold on, hold on**_  
_**Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on**_  
_**Everybody hurts**_

"Thank you Austin." Ally whispered. I went over and hugged her. When we broke apart from the hug I said;

"You know that this song doesn't have a title?"

"Yes I know, I couldn't think of one." Ally sighed.

"How about Everybody Hurts?" I suggested.

"Perfect." Ally laughed. "I love you Austin."

"I love you too." I replied. Ally grabbed a pen from a bedside table and she opened up her journal and wrote something inside. When she was done she handed me the book to read;

_May 13__th__, 2012_

_My name is Ally Dawson, I am 16. My BFF is Trish. Dez is my wacky friend and my boyfriend is Austin Moon and he is the best boyfriend ever. I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME! _

_Ally D_

"There know I will always remember." Ally laughed. I lay down beside Ally on the bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Forever and always no matter what." That is how we fell asleep.

* * *

**CONTEST: Be the 60th reviewer and you Pick a song for a chapter and give me ideas for a chapter. You will get a shout out and you can give me and idea for a one shot of austin and ally if you want. So review.**


	17. I Won't Give Up Ally's POV

**Wow. I'm so sorry guys. I meant to update this sooner. I am so sorry guys. Please forgive me. It has been really hectic in the past while but I am very sorry. But any ways here it is, Chapter 17. I honestly don't know how long this story is going to be. I have no idea. So anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. I do own Tina though. Lol. She came from the craziness that is my mind.**

**Song: I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz**

* * *

Austin stayed with me for a bit longer but then he had to leave. I had my laptop on so I went on it for a bit. I was super bored so I decided to write in my journal for a bit.

_May 13__th__, 2012_

_Hey again journal, ughh I can't believe what had happened over the past month. It is insane. I feel bad for Austin though. I can't imagine how hard it would be to have me not remember him. I just feel so bad. I want him to know though that I'm not going to give up on us. Wait a second I have the perfect idea to let him know that. I'm going to start working on it._

_-Ally D_

I was about to start writing the song I had thought of when my nurse Tina had walked in.

"Hey Ally." Tina said with a bright smile.

"Hey Tina is there a piano or guitar anywhere here?" I asked. Tina looked at me confused for a moment before nodding.

"Sweetie you can use my guitar if you want. I usually try to practise when I am on my breaks but I'm not very good at it." Tina smiled and then left the room. A few minutes later she returned with a really nice black acoustic guitar that looked familiar.

"Nice guitar." I said as she handed it to me.

"Thanks, my fiancé got it for me. Black is my favorite color and I wanted an acoustic because I love country music. Taylor Swift is my favorite." She said and my brain was slowly processing what she just told me.

"Wait I sold this guitar to your fiancé. He was the one who kind of helped me through something with Austin"

"Oh what a small world." Tina laughed as she left the room. I started to write out the song and write the music for it. I had gotten half way done it when I was super tired. So I fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I saw Austin was sitting in a chair beside the bed holding my hand with his eyes shut. He looked so peaceful. Anyways I had to finish my song and perform it for him before I have another amnesia att- wait yesterday I didn't have an amnesia attack at all. Maybe this is progress. Well since Austin is asleep I think I will use this time to write the song. I didn't want to play around with the music well Austin was sleeping because I didn't want to wake him up. I wrote for a bit before Tina came in with two chocolate milks, two plates of bacon and eggs and hash browns, and two bowls of fruit salad. Austin was still asleep.

"I thought he might be hungry considering how early he showed up. I don't think he has eaten yet." Tina said and laughed.

"Why, when did he get here?" I asked looking over at the clock. It read 9:30 am.

"Sweetie, he came at five o'clock. I was here doing prep work for the day and I saw him walk up and sit in front of the door waiting for it to be 7:00 am. I just let him in early so he didn't freeze out there." Tina said and then left. I looked over at Austin, who was still sleeping. I can't believe he was here that early. I quietly got up from the bed and gently pressed my lips to his. After a few seconds he started to respond, slowly waking up.

"What a lovely way to wake up." He said smiling.

"Why did you come here at 5:00 am?" I asked laughing a little.

"Well I wanted to see you." Austin just smiled again as I handed him the food. We ate and talked for a bit till Austin said he had to go because he was running Sonic Boom while I was in the hospital. We said goodbye and five minutes after he left, just to be sure he was gone, I started to work on the song. I was almost finished it when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said still strumming on the guitar.

"Hi Ally." A familiar and frightening voice greeted me. Slowly I looked up in shock to see Dallas with flowers in his hand.

"Hi D-dal-Dallas." I said nervously.

"Ally I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that happened and to give you these and tell you that my family and I are moving to Australia so I won't be bothering you anymore." Dallas informed me.

"Wow. Please leave now." I said more firmly and surprisingly he set down the flowers and left. I tried not to focus on what just happened and went back to writing the song. Ten minutes later I had finally finished it, and just as Austin walked back in the room.

"I thought you were working?" I asked confused.

"Well I was until Trish yelled at me and told me to get my butt back here. She said she would cover for me." Austin laughed.

"Well I have something to show you. Come here." I ordered. Austin sat beside me on the bed and I set the guitar on his lap. "Here you play it and I sing." Austin did as told and started to play. Then I started to sing,

_**Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmm...**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_**It's like watching the night sky**_

_**Or a beautiful sunrise**_

_**There's so much they hold**_

_**And just like them old stars**_

_**I see that you've come so far**_

_**To be right where you are**_

_**How old is your soul?**_

_**I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up**_

_**And when you need your space**_

_**To do some navigating**_

_**I'll be here patiently waiting**_

_**To see what you find**_

_**'Cause even the stars they burn**_

_**Some even fall to the earth**_

_**We've got a lot to learn**_

_**God knows we're worth it**_

_**No, I won't give up**_

_**I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**_

_**I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**_

_**Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use**_

_**The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake**_

_**And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend**_

_**For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**_

_**We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in**_

_**I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not**_

_**And who I am**_

_**I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up**_

_**Still looking up.**_

_**I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)**_

_**God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)**_

_**We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)**_

_**God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)**_

_**I won't give up on us**_

_**Even if the skies get rough**_

_**I'm giving you all my love**_

_**I'm still looking up**_

When I was done singing I looked at Austin.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"I love it. It is wonderful Alls. Did I ever tell you that you are a fantastic song writer?" Austin asked.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice."

* * *

**So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

******CONTEST******

**Be my 60th Review and you will get a shout out, get to chose a song for a chapter, and if you have any ideas for an Austin & Ally one shot I can write it up for you and Fully give you credit for the idea of it. So make sure You review.**


End file.
